


Pure pleasure

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A (OT3) is tied up and put in lingerie and stuff by Person C so that when Person B gets home they can have some ‘fun’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language..
> 
> I've a tumblr blog : sinpalabrasfanfiction.tumblr.com  
> I'll take requests :)

Robert came home after a hard training session.  
He has lacked Mario at his side, unfortunately his boyfriend was injured seriously during a game with the national team and had to sit still for three months.  
Fortunately Marco stayed with them in Monaco of Bavaria, even if only for a few days, to keep company to Mario while Robert wasn't at home.

Robert, Marco and Mario were in a threesome and everyone took care of the other and if one needed something, the others were ready to help.

Robert took off his shoes and climbed the stairs with difficulty because of fatigue.  
When he had reached the bedroom, he began to hear moans, the same as it does Mario when is fucked ..  
He slowly opened the bedroom door and he was welcomed a delicious sight: Mario was handcuffed naked to the bed wearing the fabulous black lace panties that showed his erection, his mouth formed a perfect O as Marco fucking him with slow, but deep thrusts .  
Mario began to moan louder when the tip of Mark's cock began to hit his prostate and combined the delicious feeling of lace panties rubbed gently on his cock, Mario felt he was going to come.

Robert stripped down to stay with only his boxers and began to stroke his cock through the fabric.

Marco increased the pace of his thrusts causing loud groans from Mario and knowing that Mario was coming, stopped pushing and took out his cock from the hole of Mario, who whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"Maaarco why did you stop?" Mario whimpered when he saw Marco get out of bed.  
"Love, Robert is arrived .." Marco whispered in the ear of Mario, who noted that Robert was looking eagerly from the doorframe.

Marco was aware that Robert had returned home from the creaking of the door of the bedroom and deliberately decided to torture a little Mario before beginning the fun with Robert.

"Mario is near to come right?" Robert asked to Marco.  
"Yes Robbie, his hole is so warm and wet, ready to accommodate your big cock" Marco said seductively making Mario moan.  
"And if i wanted to make the game longer?" Robert said before sliding around the cock of Mario a cock ring.  
"No, no, please, Robert remove it i want to come !!" Mario shouted yanking the handcuffs : he desperately needed to come.  
"Oh Mario now Marco and i will think of you" Robert said softly before sliding his underwear down his legs, remaining naked in all his glory with his cock painfully hard standing proudly between his legs .

Robert nodded his head to Marco, who settled on the bed next to Mario and began to torture his nipples in turn, licking them slowly in a circular motion and then suck and nibble lightly, leaving Mario breathless.  
At the same time Robert spread the legs of Mario, removed his panties and began to lick and nibble the sensitive skin of the thighs of Mario, then suck a sensitive spot behind the balls of Mario, who was sure to break out for all the pleasure that he was receiving.

Robert enjoyed seeing Mario trembling with pleasure and with his fingers, went to massage slowly the balls of the blond with the thumb and forefinger with slow circles.  
Mario tried to push his hips upwards to attract more of the stroking of Robert, but the Polish nailed with a hand Mario at the sides of the bed.

"Please i want to c-come" Mario begged.  
"Ssh sunny, if you know how to wait, your orgasm will be the best of your life" Marco said stroking Mario's hair to calm him down.  
Marco straddled on the chest of Mario and with one hand directed the head of Mario to his erection.  
Mario opened his mouth and began to suck the cockhead , rolling his tongue around the crown and then press his tongue against the slit, making Marco moan with pleasure.  
Gradually Mario took all the Marco's dick in his mouth and began to suck vigorously, digging cheeks to give more pleasure to the blond, who slowly began to fuck the mouth of Mario.

Robert meanwhile pushed two fingers lubricated in Mario, after a couple of pushes managed to reach the prostate, which slowly began to massage with his fingertips.  
Suddenly next to the fingers, Mario felt something warm and wet, the tongue of Robert licking his perineum and then penetrate his hole along with the fingers, which made Mario moan around Marco's cock.  
The tongue and fingers disappeared quickly from the hole for Mario to be replaced with Robert's cockhead who wanted to get into that hole hot and wet.

Marco pulled his cock from Mario's moist and wet mouth and removed the ring from Mario's.  
Robert exchanged a gesture of understanding with Marco: Marco poured some lubricant in his hand with which lubricated the dick of Mario, then with one hand directed towards Mario's cock at his hole and sank the dick of Mario slowly without preparation .  
At the same time Robert shoved his cock into the hole of Mario with a single thrust, immediately hitting his prostate.  
Mario made a pornographic groan by the sudden double pleasure he felt: the walls of Marco deliciously massaged his cock, while the tip of Robert's penis pulsed directly on his prostate.

Marco and Robert began to move in synchronization: with every thrust of Robert, Marco sank on the cock of Mario, making him shiver with pure pleasure.  
Marco began to ride the cock of Mario, at the same time stroking his dick, enjoying the cock of Mario who nailed his prostate with every thrust.  
Mario didn't know if he had to push up to meet the movements of Mark or if he had to push forward to meet the pressures of Robert, but he was sure he would come any moment.

Suddenly Marco was splashing his come on the chest of Mario and his walls shook immediately around the cock of Mario, who was come immediately into Marco immediately after Robert again nailed his prostate.  
Marco slid his cock Mario from his hole and lay down next to Mario, allowing Robert to take possession of the sides of Mario with his hands and started to fuck wildly with deep and fast thrusts.  
With the warmth of the hole Mario clutched around his cock, Robert come after a couple of thrusts into Mario.  
Once past the waves of settlement of his orgasm took out his cock from Mario, he broke the shackles from his wrists and lay down next to him.

After a few minutes Marco took a wet cloth from the bathroom, he wiped the sweat from Mario's forehead and the sperm on his chest.  
Subsequently, Robert pulled the blankets to cover himself and his boyfriends, Mario was already asleep while Marco was still awake.

"Thanks for being here with Mario when i'm not at home" Robert said.  
"It's a pleasure to take care of you" Mario replied with a smile.  
"I love you Marco, i love you both" Robert said.  
" Me too Rob"  
"Good night Marco"  
"Good night Robbie" Marco said before gently kissing Robert.

The three fell asleep happily enjoying the warmth emanating by their bodies.


End file.
